Yorick/Abilities
Yorick and the can each have up to four Mist Walkers at once, each with (+ 15% maximum health) health}} and (+ 30% AD) attack damage}}. |description2 = Mist Walkers will proceed down the lane once they enter combat in that lane, and their health will decay if they move too far from either Yorick or the . |description3 = Every non-champion enemy units and/or every enemy champion that dies near Yorick will raise a Grave. |leveling = |range = 1200 |targeting = Shepherd of Souls is a summon. |additional = |video = }} Yorick's next basic attack within 6 seconds deals bonus physical damage and heals him for |health}} (doubled to |health}} if he is ) as well as spawning a Grave if Last Rites kills the target. |description2 = If there are at least 3 Graves nearby, Yorick can cast Awakening within Last Rites' ''cooldown. |description4 = '''Yorick' raises a from each nearby Grave. |description3 = Last Rites resets Yorick's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = * Last Rites is an on-hit effect. * Awakening is an area-of-effect summon. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = * Last Rites' ''cooldown begins on-cast. * ''Yorick does not need to use Last Rites' ''enhanced attack to cast ''Awakening. |video = }} Yorick summons a circular wall of spirits around the target area after a brief delay, forming impassible terrain for the next 4 seconds. Allies can walk through the barrier without impediment. |description2 = Dark Procession can be targeted by enemy basic attacks and takes 1 damage per attack, dissolving after taking enough damage. |leveling2 = |health}} |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Dark Procession is an area of effect with a terrain component. |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |video = }} Yorick hurls a globule of Black Mist that splashes across an off-centered area, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, down to a minimum threshold. |description2 = All enemies hit by the globule are by 30% for 2 seconds and are marked for 4 seconds. |description3 = Yorick, his , and the gain 20% bonus movement speed when moving towards marked targets, and that were near an affected champion gain the ability to leap to them on their next attack. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Mourning Mist is an area of effect with a self-buff component. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = have exclamation marks above their heads when they are able to leap. |video = }} Yorick summons the Maiden of the Mist, along with several . |description2 = The Maiden of the Mist moves and attacks on her own, dealing magic damage every second to her target enemy and raising from nearby enemy deaths. |description3 = Yorick's basic attacks against the Maiden of the Mist's target deal bonus magic damage. This cannot happen more than once every 2 seconds, and cannot trigger against structures. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % of target's maximum health}} |cooldown = |After Maiden of the Mist's death}} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Eulogy of the Isles is a summon with a self-buff component. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = * The Maiden will only traverse a lane if Yorick or lane minions are in front of her * The Maiden will actively seek to assist Yorick in a large radius if he is in combat with an enemy champion. |video = }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Yorick